60 Seconds
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan Luhan dengan Minseok untuk pertama kalinya. Hujan pula yang mempertemukan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kini, mereka kembali dipertemukan oleh hujan setelah sempat terpisah selama tiga tahun lamanya. Sanggupkah jika mereka membenci hujan? Mungkin tidak... / LuMin here! Inspired by Sunggyu's MV, 60 Seconds. Oneshot, Yaoi, DLDR.


**A LuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu MV milik Kim Sunggyu yang juga berjudul sama; 60 Seconds. Dedicated for 'emak' Annda, and 'emak' Endah. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: LuMin (LuhanXiumin).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_60 seconds is all I need for this story_

_You came into my heart, I don't doubt it_

_That you took me away_

_The time that wasn't short _

_You're that kind of person _

_A story that's enough for me _

_I don't need any reasons_

_You made my heart flutter and look for you_

_That first time..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pancaran sinar mentari yang semula terasa begitu menyengat perlahan mulai memudar. Deretan awan hitam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba seakan memblokade sang mentari dan menghalangi pancaran sinar hangatnya untuk menyinari dunia. Suara gemuruh yang bergema di atas langit seolah menjadi sorak kemenangan dari kawanan awan kelabu yang berhasil menciptakan suasana kelam di berbagai penjuru kota Seoul.

Satu persatu tubuh asing yang semula berdiri memadati trotoar dan jalan-jalan kecil terlihat mempercepat ayunan sepasang tungkai jenjang mereka. Tak jarang pula terdengar gerutuan di celah bibir mereka tatkala merasakan kehadiran kristal-kristal bening yang kini luruh secara perlahan dari atas langit. Payung berwarna-warni secara serentak membuka dan membentengi tubuh-tubuh ringkih yang kini terlihat bergetar dan menggigil saat angin berhembus perlahan.

Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda berparas bak anak umur sepuluh tahun itu. Sepasang hazel beningnya menatap lurus ke arah depan, dengan tungkai jenjangnya yang tetap berayun dengan irama yang konstan. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat gagang payung berwarna hitam, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia biarkan terayun bebas mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya.

Namanya Xi Luhan, dan ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk saat ini. Baginya, kembali berjalan di bawah hujan dengan dinaungi oleh sebuah payung bagaikan memutar ulang sebuah kaset usang yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam di memori otaknya. Tidak, ia tidak membenci hujan. Ia justru begitu menyukai aroma petrichor yang menguar sesaat setelah hujan mereda. Begitu menenangkan, dan mendamaikan.

Luhan tidak membenci hujan. Luhan hanya tak mampu mencegah otak kecilnya untuk kembali melukiskan bayangan seorang pemuda lain yang pernah singgah di dalam hatinya dan mencerahkan hari-harinya.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri menatap ke arah sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus yang kini disesaki oleh sekumpulan gadis-gadis SMU yang mencoba mencari sebuah perlindungan di bawah kanopi yang ada di sana. Luhan menatap ke salah satu spot kosong yang ada di tempat itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sekilas kita melihatnya, hanya ada sorot kehampaan yang mengisi tatapannya, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dalam lagi, ada secercah sorot kerinduan yang terlukis di dalamnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat dan mempererat pegangannya pada gagang payung yang ia bawa.

Dulu―tepatnya empat tahun lalu―ia pernah melintasi daerah ini. Sama halnya dengan saat ini, kala itu hujan deras juga turut mengiringi langkahnya.

Saat itu, Luhan baru saja keluar dari sebuah toserba, dengan sebuah kantung berukuran sedang yang bergelantung manja di atas tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membuka payung berwarna hitam yang sempat ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga saat hendak pergi berbelanja. Dan sepertinya keputusannya untuk membawa payung sepertinya tak sia-sia jika melihat betapa derasnya aliran air hujan yang seolah mengancam langkahnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan irama yang santai, tanpa ada ketergesaan. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya mampu menatap tirai bening yang menghalangi pandangannya. Namun itu tak jadi masalah, Luhan menyukai hujan bahkan sejak ia belum mampu mengancingkan kemejanya dengan benar.

Senandung lirih mengalun lembut melalui celah bibirnya untuk sekedar menepikan kejenuhan. Dan bagaikan tersengat listrik, Luhan hanya mampu berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah sebuah pemberhentian bus dengan pandangan yang seolah terhipnotis. Di sana, dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda berpipi tembam yang mengibaskan jaketnya sambil sesekali menggumamkan kalimat makian pada hujan yang telah membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup seperti saat ini.

Selesai dengan jaketnya, pemuda itu pun beralih memeras lengan dan ujung kemeja yang basah, masih dengan bibir mungilnya yang menggerutu tanpa henti. Ia baru saja pulang dari salah satu toko buku yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah tipikal seorang kutu buku yang rela menghabiskan waktu bersantainya dengan berkeliling serta menjelajahi seluruh sudut toko buku untuk kemudian pulang dengan setumpuk novel klasik berhalaman tebal yang bersembunyi di balik genggaman tangannya. Tidak, dia bukanlah orang semacam itu, dan dia juga lebih memilih menggenggam konsol game dibandingkan buku berhalaman tebal yang belum tentu akan ia pahami isinya. Tapi karena dosennya telah memberinya setumpuk _sampah_ yang harus ia kumpulkan secepatnya, mau tak mau ia harus rela mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang terakhirnya untuk bulan ini dan membeli sebuah buku yang ia harapkan dapat memberinya referensi untuk mengerjakan _sampah_ itu.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga. Mungkin tak salah jika ia memikirkan dirinya sedang terjebak dalam perumpamaan kuno itu. Ia sudah rela membelanjakan uangnya untuk membeli buku―yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan―dibandingkan membeli puluhan ramen instan yang mampu menyokong hidupnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, tapi sekarang ia justru terjebak di antara hujan lebat yang membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Beruntung bukunya berhasil terselamatkan berkat lilitan plastik bening yang belum ia buka. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi satu hal yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah ia akan membuang buku yang telah basah dan hancur laksana bubur itu ke atas tanah, dan kemudian menginjak-nginjaknya dengan penuh penghayatan sambil diiringi beberapa kalimat makian yang terlontar melalui celah bibirnya. Uhm, yeah, sepertinya itu ide yang cukup bagus. Tapi sayang ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

Pemuda itu mengibaskan rambut kecoklatannya yang basah sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah mendekati tepian kanopi dengan sebelah tangan kanannya yang terulur ke depan. Telapak tangannya menghadap ke arah langit dengan jari-jemarinya yang saling berhimpitan, seolah mengundang tetesan air untuk bermain di atas telapak tangannya. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan mengukir seutas senyum simpul. Ternyata mencoba berkawan dengan hujan tidak terlalu buruk. Ia menyukai sensasi rasa dingin dan sejuk yang menyapanya saat tetesan air itu menggelitik tangannya.

Ia baru saja hendak menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk bermain dengan kawan barunya, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika mendapati tangannya tak lagi terkena tetesan air. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut almond yang mengulurkan payung hitam miliknya.

"Bus terakhir sudah lewat lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau mau ikut? Aku bisa memayungimu dan mengantarmu sampai ujung jalan sana supaya kau bisa menyetop taksi." tawar sang pemuda berambut almond―yang ternyata adalah Luhan―dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di atas bibirnya.

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu hanya mematung di tempatnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Seolah tak menyadari jika jawabannya telah dinanti oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" tegur Luhan yang merasa terabaikan. "Tidak mau, ya? Ya sudahlah."

"A-aku mau!" seru pemuda itu tanpa sadar saat Luhan hendak berbalik meninggalkannya.

Luhan kembali menghadap pemuda itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera meraih ransel serta sebuah kantung plastik berisikan bukunya yang sempat ia tinggalkan di atas bangku panjang yang ada di sana. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia kemudian berdiri di samping Luhan yang setia menunggunya. Bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat "Terima kasih." dengan intonasi yang lirih, namun Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya, mengingat posisi mereka yang cukup dekat dengan bahu yang saling berhimpitan. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya dan kembali mengukir senyuman simpul di atas bibirnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang dapat membantumu." ujar Luhan seraya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggangguk affirmatif alih-alih membalas ucapannya. Ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, meski sesekali ia tertangkap basah oleh Luhan karena telah mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Beberapa langkah telah mereka lalui dengan kebisuan yang merajalela. Bahkan gemuruh petir dan gemericik air yang masih senantiasa jatuh membasahi bumi seolah tak mampu memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Beberapa kali Luhan terlihat membuka bibirnya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengurungkannya. Tak tahu hal apa yang harus diangkatnya sebagai topik pembicaraan.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, namun bibir keduanya seolah terkunci rapat dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan membulatkan tekadnya dan berkata, "Namaku Xi Luhan. Kau?"

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap ke arah Luhan yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Minseok. Kim Minseok. Itu namaku." ucapnya lembut dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum simpul.

.

_Kim Minseok. Hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik untuk mengingat nama itu, dan Luhan akan mengukirnya secara permanen di dalam memori otaknya._

.

"Senang dapat mengenalmu, Minseok-ssi." ucap Luhan tulus, ketika ia telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. "Jangan lupa menyapaku jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat terdiam sejenak untuk mengamati wajah Minseok yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

.

_Minseok tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, dan hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik bagi Luhan untuk merekam senyuman dan wajah manis Minseok ke dalam memori otaknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Luhan dengan Minseok yang ditemani oleh rintik hujan, dan kini keduanya kembali dipertemukan oleh hujan. Luhan, yang kala itu sedang bermain sepak bola dengan kawan-kawannya di sebuah tanah lapang, tak sengaja melihat figure seorang pemuda berpipi tembam yang berdiri seorang diri di bawah naungan sebuah payung berwarna biru. Pada awalnya Luhan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, karena seluruh perhatiannya telah tercurah pada si kulit bundar yang berusaha ia rebut dari kawannya, tapi kemudian ia mau tak mau memperhatikan figure sang pemuda bertubuh pendek yang kini melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan seraya menyerukan namanya. Luhan membalas lambaian tangannya dan berbalik menyerukan namanya ketika ia telah mengenali jika pemuda bertubuh pendek dan berpipi tembam itu adalah Minseok, seorang pemuda yang pernah ia ajak untuk berjalan di bawah payung yang sama dengannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Luhan memisahkan diri dari kawan-kawannya yang kembali melanjutkan permainan dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang menantinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang sengaja ia keraskan untuk meredam gemerisik air hujan yang turun dengan deras.

"A-aku tidak sengaja lewat sini. Dan sepertinya aku melihatmu," sahut Minseok, yang entah kenapa terdengar gugup. "Kau pernah bilang sebelumnya, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku harus menyapamu. Ka-karena itulah aku memanggilmu." lanjutnya, yang kemudian ia tutup dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

Luhan menahan senyumnya dan menatap Minseok yang ternyata lebih polos dari dugaan sebelumnya. "Begitukah?"

"Uhm, ya. Tapi sepertinya, aku justru mengganggumu." ujar Minseok yang terlihat sedikit bersalah.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku." sahut Luhan cepat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Luhan tertawa lirih dan menyisir rambut almond-nya yang basah dengan menggunakan jari-jemarinya. "Aku sudah lama tidak bermain bola lagi sejak sibuk bekerja. Jadi ketika anak-anak itu mengajakku untuk bergabung, dengan senang hati aku bergabung dan bermain bersama mereka."

"Anak-anak?" tanya Minseok bingung. "Jadi mereka bukan teman-temanmu?"

Luhan kembali tertawa lirih seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku sudah dua puluh empat tahun, mereka bahkan tujuh tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Tapi wajahmu bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak itu." sepasang mata Minseok menyipit dan seuntai tawa mengalun lirih melalui bibirnya, seakan mengajak Luhan untuk bercanda dengannya.

Tapi reaksi Luhan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Kedua mata Luhan memicing tajam dan menatap lurus ke arah Minseok. "Ya! Kau mengejekku, eoh?"

"Eh?" tawa Minseok terhenti saat itu juga, dan raut kepanikan mulai terlihat di atas wajahnya. "Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika―Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

Luhan seharusnya bisa mempertahankan aktingnya sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk melihat wajah Minseok yang terlihat menggemaskan saat ia panik. Tapi begitulah Luhan, ia adalah tipikal seorang pria yang tak akan pernah bisa menahan tawanya. Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin berpura-pura terlihat marah karena Minseok menyamakannya dengan anak-anak SMU, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ekspresi wajah Minseok dan justru tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti saat ini.

"Ya! Berhentilah tertawa! Memangnya apa yang lucu, eoh?" ujar Minseok yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena Luhan tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya. Ia bahkan hampir menendang tulang kering Luhan saking kesalnya. Tapi karena ia tahu jika menendang seseorang yang baru kita temui sebanyak dua kali adalah perbuatan yang melanggar kesopanan, Minseok pun mengurungkannya.

Luhan berusaha keras meredakan tawanya, dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang untuk kembali menetralkan emosinya. "Maaf, Minseok-ssi. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, aku hanya tidak tahan dengan wajahmu yang terlihat menggemaskan seperti tadi." ujar Luhan yang diselingi oleh kekehan lirih.

Luhan tidak yakin apakah ia sedang berkhayal atau tidak, tapi ia yakin jika baru saja ia dapat melihat rona kemerahan yang menyelimuti pipi tembam Minseok sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan kembali berkata, "Tidak enak rasanya jika mengobrol di bawah hujan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di pemberhentian bus yang ada di sana?" Luhan menunjuk ke arah sebuah pemberhentian bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. "Setidaknya kita bisa berteduh di bawah kanopi. Sepertinya aku mulai kedinginan." lanjut Luhan dengan giginya yang kini saling bergemeletuk karena menahan dingin.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Luhan dengan khawatir. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar kedinginan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau bergabung denganku dan kita bisa ke tempat itu bersama-sama." ujarnya seraya menarik lengan kanan Luhan dan ikut memayunginya dengan payung biru yang ia bawa.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku sudah terlanjur basah karena hujan." Luhan tersenyum tipis dan kembali menarik dirinya menjauh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Minseok ragu.

"Sangat yakin. Sudahlah, ayo."

Luhan baru saja hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat Minseok menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Eum, tidak. Kau pergi saja lebih dulu ke sana, aku akan pergi ke coffee shop yang ada di seberang untuk membelikanmu minuman hangat. Kau mau kopi?" tawar Minseok seraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Luhan.

"Tentu. Tolong bawakan segelas espresso untukku." jawab Luhan yang kembali dihiasi oleh senyum simpul di atas bibirnya.

"Segelas espresso," ujar Minseok yang mengulangi kata-kata Luhan. "Eum, baiklah. Aku akan segera membawakannya untukmu." Minseok memberikan cengirannya untuk Luhan sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali tertawa geli karena tingkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghempaskan tulang duduknya dengan kasar di atas permukaan datar bangku panjang yang ada di pemberhentian bus. Ia melepas kaus kaki dan sepatu olah raganya yang basah tergenangi air, sebelum kemudian mengibaskan rambut almond-nya yang mulai memanjang. Giginya masih saling bergemeletuk karena kungkungan hawa dingin yang terasa semakin membelenggu. Karena itulah Luhan berinisiatif untuk menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terlihat memucat dan mengeriput karena terlalu lama bermain air.

Di saat Luhan masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan mari-menghangatkan-diri, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda hangat yang menyentuh sebelah pipinya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Minseok yang kembali memperlihatkan cengirannya seraya menempelkan segelas espresso hangat pada pipi Luhan.

"Berhentilah melamun, dan minumlah selagi masih hangat." ujar Minseok sesaat setelah ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Luhan.

"Terima kasih," Luhan menerima segelas espresso yang diberikan oleh Minseok dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Tapi aku sedang tidak melamun, asal kau tahu saja." lanjut Luhan dengan kembali menyesap minumannya.

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket miliknya dari dalam ransel. "Pakailah jaket ini. Sepertinya kau benar-benar kedinginan."

Luhan menatap jaket berwarna hitam yang diulurkan oleh Minseok dan beralih menatap Minseok dengan ragu. "Apa kau yakin? Nanti jaketmu bisa basah jika kupakai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja."

"Eum, baiklah." Luhan menerima jaket Minseok dan segera memakainya. "Terima kasih, Minseok-ssi." ucapnya tulus.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Minseok melemparkan senyumnya pada Luhan dan kemudian menyesap minumannya yang menguarkan aroma kafein lebih pekat dibandingkan espresso milik Luhan.

"Hei, kau suka americano?" tanya Luhan yang mengenali aroma ini.

"Ya," Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat dan kembali tersenyum pada Luhan. "Americano adalah kopi favoritku. Aku sangat menyukai sensasi kafeinnya yang begitu kuat ketika bersentuhan dengan lidahku."

Luhan memandangi wajah Minseok yang terlihat penuh minat saat membicarakan tentang kopi favoritnya. "Begitukah?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok.

"Ya. Aku bekerja sambilan sebagai seorang barista, dan aku telah meracik ratusan cangkir americano dan berbagai jenis kopi tiap harinya." sahut Minseok seraya kembali menyesap minumannya. "Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin membangun sebuah coffee shop milikku sendiri supaya aku bisa menikmati americano kesukaanku setiap hari."

Luhan tersenyum penuh makna ketika mendengar penjelasan Minseok yang terkesan polos, namun menyimpan tekad yang tinggi di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacak perlahan rambut kecoklatan Minseok yang tertata rapi. "Berusahalah. Aku akan mendoakanmu supaya keinginanmu itu dapat terwujud."

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih."

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Minseok sebagai jawabannya. Ia kembali menyesap espresso miliknya yang mulai mendingin sembari memandangi hujan yang mulai mereda dan tergantikan oleh gerimis kecil.

.

_Minseok menyukai americano, dan ia memiliki keinginan untuk membangun sebuah coffee shop miliknya sendiri. Dan hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik bagi Luhan untuk dapat mengetahuinya._

.

"Hei, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?" tanya Luhan setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ponselku?" tanya Minseok. "U-untuk apa?"

"Boleh atau tidak?" tanya Luhan tidak sabaran.

"I-iya, tentu." Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya yang simpan di saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Ini..."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menerima ponsel itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih!"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Luhan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam ponsel milik Minseok, sebelum akhirnya ia kembalikan pada sang pemilik ponsel.

"Sudah?" tanya Minseok, yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Luhan. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Menyimpan nomorku di dalam ponselmu." jawab Luhan santai. "Tadinya aku ingin meminta nomormu, tapi karena aku sedang tidak membawa ponsel, jadi aku saja yang memberikan nomorku untukmu." lanjutnya yang ia tutup dengan sebuah cengiran.

Minseok menahan senyumnya dan memandang Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar. _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku juga menginginkan nomormu?!_ Pikir Minseok dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang pada Luhan, tapi ia tidak melakukannya dan justru melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan konyol untuk Luhan, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah jika nanti malam aku meneleponmu?"

Luhan tersedak minumannya hingga terbatuk-batuk saat mendengar pertanyaan sederhana itu terlontar dari celah bibir Minseok. Demi celana dalam Neptunus! Luhan telah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Minseok tanpa ia tahu nomor Minseok, bukankah dengan begini ia sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat pada Minseok untuk menghubunginya lebih dulu? Apa isyarat yang kuberikan masih kurang jelas? Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

"Eum, ya. Tentu saja, kau boleh meneleponku setiap hari dan mengirimiku pesan sebanyak yang kau mau." ujar Luhan tenang.

Minseok tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Sejak saat itu, hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Luhan seringkali menjemput Minseok dari universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu, dan kemudian kembali mengantarnya ke sebuah coffee shop tempatnya bekerja. Minseok dua bulan lebih tua darinya, namun ia sering mengeluh pada Luhan yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil sembari mengacak perlahan rambut Minseok. Luhan mengenalkan Minseok pada adiknya, Sehun, yang masih duduk di bangku SMU. Awalnya Luhan mengira jika Minseok tidak akan bisa akrab dengan Sehun yang berkepribadian introvert. Tapi berkat keceriaan yang dimiliki oleh Minseok, ia akhirnya mampu membuat Sehun bersikap lebih terbuka.

.

_Luhan sempat ragu, tapi kemudian akhirnya ia tersadar, hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa kehadiran Minseok telah memberi dampak positif untuk hari-harinya._

_Hanya Minseok, bukan yang lain._

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Luhan memberikan nomor ponselnya untuk Minseok. Sejak saat itu pula, tak jarang Luhan seringkali meminta Minseok untuk menginap di rumahnya dan menemani Sehun saat dirinya diharuskan untuk pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari, dan Minseok dengan senang hati akan menurutinya. Tapi tak jarang juga Minseok datang menginap di rumah Luhan saat akhir pekan. Minseok hanya terlalu bosan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya di dalam apartemen kecil miliknya yang hanya ditinggali olehnya seorang diri.

Minseok adalah seorang yatim, ayahnya meninggal empat tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan di tempat kerjanya, dan ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pria bermarga Lee dua tahun yang lalu. Minseok yang tak ingin membebani ibu dan ayah tirinya pun memutuskan untuk hidup seorang diri dengan menyewa apartemen. Ia bahkan mampu membiayai kuliahnya sendiri dari upah bekerja sambilan sebagai seorang barista.

Lain Minseok, lain lagi dengan Luhan. Luhan adalah seorang pemuda berkebangsaan China yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke negeri ginseng tak lama setelah kedua orangtuanya bercerai dan kemudian kembali menikah dengan orang lain. Luhan yang tahu bahwa sang adik merasa tertekan dengan kondisi keluarganya yang telah terpecah pun kemudian turut serta membawa sang adik untuk hidup bersamanya di sebuah negara yang bahkan belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Pada awalnya ia dan Sehun seringkali mengeluh tentang berbagai hal yang menyulitkan mereka untuk beradaptasi di tempat tinggal mereka yang baru. Namun kini, barulah Luhan mensyukuri keputusannya untuk tinggal dan menetap di negeri ginseng. Luhan bisa saja memilih untuk pindah ke Jepang, Taiwan, atau negara-negara yang lain, tapi jika ia melakukannya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa dipertemukan seorang Kim Minseok, pemuda berpipi tembam yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya.

.

_Dibutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Luhan untuk beradaptasi dengan negara Korea, namun hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik bagi Luhan untuk memutuskan bahwa ia akan tetap menetap di Korea._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini hujan tak lagi turun seperti malam sebelumnya. Bulan purnama bersinar terang dengan taburan ribuan bintang yang terlihat bagaikan selambu keperakan di atas langit. Sama seperti minggu-minggu yang lalu, Minseok kembali menghabiskan malam akhir pekannya dengan menginap di rumah Luhan yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Luhan memecah lamunan Minseok seraya mengulurkan sekaleng softdrink dan kemudian ikut terduduk di samping Minseok.

Minseok menerima kaleng minuman yang diulurkan oleh Luhan dan segera membukanya dalam satu tarikan kuat. "Terima kasih, Lu." ujar Minseok sesaat sebelum meneguk isinya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut Minseok yang kini telah dipotong sedikit lebih pendek. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki dan ikut mencurahkan atensinya pada permukaan datar televisi miliknya yang kini menampilkan acara musik kesukaan Minseok.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan. "Aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah makan malam."

"Oh, dia ada di kamarnya," sahut Minseok tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. "Dia bilang, dia ingin tidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah berlatih dance sepanjang sore ini."

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk affirmatif alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Minseok. Ia kembali mengikuti jalannya acara yang tengah ditonton oleh Minseok dengan sesekali menguap karena bosan. Luhan tidak begitu menyukai acara musik, ia lebih memilih menonton berita olahraga yang rutin ditontonnya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja. Tapi karena kali ini ia menonton bersama Minseok, ia pun berusaha untuk tetap menontonnya hingga Minseok menekan tombol power dan layar kembali menghitam.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Luhan nyaris tertidur di atas sofa. Luhan melirik ke arah televisi yang masih menampilkan acara yang sama dengan malas, sebelum kemudian meraih remote televisi dan mematikannya hanya dalam satu detik. Minseok yang merasa jika Luhan telah mengganggunya pun segera menoleh cepat ke arah sang biang keladi dengan tatapan tajam. "Luhan, kenapa kau mematikannya? Acaranya belum selesai!"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok melainkan meraih sebelah tangannya dan membawanya beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah. Minseok memberontak. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Luhan di pergelangan tangannya, namun ternyata kekuatan Luhan lebih besar dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Merasa tak ada gunanya melawan, Minseok pun kini terlihat pasrah ketika Luhan membawanya menuju sebuah taman kecil yang ada di samping rumah Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya di tangan Minseok dan beralih menghempaskan tulang duduknya di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di sana, sementara Minseok masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo duduk." titah Luhan.

_Duduk katanya?! Dimana aku harus duduk jika hanya ada satu kursi di sini?_ Pikir Minseok dalam hati.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan memandang ke arah Minseok dengan jengah. "Tsk, dasar lamban." Luhan kembali menarik tangan Minseok dengan satu tarikan kuat hingga membuat Minseok jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Lu-Luhan! Apa yang kau―"

"Diam dan tenanglah," gumam Luhan di balik punggung Minseok, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang Minseok dan mengunci pergerakannya. "Atau aku akan mencubit pipimu yang seperti bakpao itu."

Minseok terdiam. Tak lagi memberontak dan beralih menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas pipinya yang gembul. "Baiklah, aku akan diam. Tapi jangan cubit pipiku lagi."

Luhan tertawa lirih mendengarnya. Ia menggumamkan "Iya." seraya mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Minseok dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sempit Minseok. Ternyata Minseok tidak seberat yang ia kira. Dan untuk saat ini, barulah ia menyadari jika Minseok tidak gemuk seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Lingkar pinggangnya bahkan lebih kecil daripada Luhan, dan ia terlihat gemuk hanya karena wajahnya yang bulat dan pipinya yang gembul. _Seperti ilusi optik_, pikirnya.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan pemikirannya mengenai postur tubuh Minseok, Minseok sendiri justru mencengkeram bagian dada kirinya dengan mata yang terpejam. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap jika Luhan tidak dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang menghentak bagaikan genderu perang. Ia bahkan membalas dekapan Luhan dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dada Luhan yang―cukup―bidang.

"Hei, Lu..." panggil Minseok memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Minseok sembari mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit bertabur bintang.

"Kalau menurutku, cinta itu seperti kuku." sahut Luhan santai.

Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Kuku? Maksudmu, kuku yang ada di jari?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau punya kuku di rambut, eoh?" gurau Luhan seraya tertawa geli.

Sementara Minseok terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu. Dia kan hanya memastikan, kenapa Luhan malah menertawakannya?

_'Dasar menyebalkan!'_ umpat Minseok dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengamati kuku-kuku jarinya yang baru ia potong kemarin lusa. "Kenapa harus kuku? Lagi pula, apanya yang spesial dari sepotong kuku?" tanya Minseok pada akhirnya.

"Hei, dibalik bentuknya yang kecil dan seringkali kotor, tapi kuku itu sangat spesial. Apa kau tidak tahu tentang filosofi dari sepotong kuku?" gumam Luhan yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Minseok supaya ia dapat melihat wajah Minseok meski hanya dari samping.

"Memangnya ada?" Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang Luhan. "Aku belum pernah dengar."

"Tentu saja ada. Mau kujelaskan?" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat dan mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping supaya ia dapat memandang wajah Luhan dengan lebih jelas.

"Menurutku, kuku itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikan tentang cinta. Seperti yang kau tahu, sepotong kuku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk tumbuh meskipun ia dipotong berkali-kali. Sama halnya dengan cinta. Cinta yang sejati adalah cinta yang tidak akan pernah mati meskipun ia telah disakiti berulang kali.

"Meski terlihat kuat, tapi pada kenyataannya kuku sangatlah rapuh. Sepandai apapun kita merawatnya hingga panjang, tapi jika sekali saja kuku itu mendapat sebuah tekanan yang kuat, kuku itu pasti akan patah. Tak terkecuali halnya dengan cinta. Sekuat apapun kita mencoba untuk terlihat tegar, tapi kita tetap tidak akan bisa mengelak dengan rasa sakit yang akan kita terima jika hati kita disakiti oleh seseorang kita cintai. Dan masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ketahui tentang keistimewaan dari sepotong kuku. Kau tahu apa itu?" Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan meraih sebelah tangan Minseok ke dalam genggamannya. "Salah satu hal yang membuat kuku begitu istimewa adalah karena kuku tidak akan pernah mati sebelum sang pemilik kuku itu mati. Sama halnya dengan cinta. Jika seseorang telah menemukan orang lain yang benar-benar ia cintai, maka ia akan tetap mencintainya hingga maut yang memisahkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Minseok memandang Luhan dengan takjub dengan sesekali menggumamkan "Wow..." Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Minseok dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira jika sepotong kuku bisa seistimewa itu." ujar Minseok.

"Aku juga," sahut Luhan. "Aku juga sama sekali tidak pernah mengira jika aku akan dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang begitu istimewa seperti dirimu."

"Eh?" Minseok membulatkan kedua matanya yang sipit dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku?"

"Ya, kau."

"Ke-kenapa harus aku? Lagi pula, apa maksudmu dengan 'istimewa'?" tanya Minseok.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak dan beralih mengusap pipi Minseok, yang entah sejak kapan telah dihiasi oleh rona kemerahan. "Tapi satu hal yang kutahu adalah kau telah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Minseokkie, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?"

Minseok mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Luhan. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Minseok menghela nafas panjangnya seraya menggeleng perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Tapi aku tidak bisa." ucapnya lirih.

"Ah, begitu..." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, meskipun hal itu terasa begitu berat untuk dilakukan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti. Dan lagi pula aku tidak―"

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu." sela Minseok yang memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Minseok tersenyum malu-malu dan meraih sebelah tangan Luhan ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. Perlu kuulangi lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak," Luhan tersenyum senang dan segera menenggelamkan Minseok ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Minseok. Sangat mencintaimu." bisik Luhan seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Minseok dengan sayang.

Minseok tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Luhan yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan."

.

_Berbulan-bulan lamanya Luhan berusaha untuk mendekati Minseok yang ia cintai, tapi hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik bagi Luhan untuk mendengarkan seuntai kalimat cinta yang diucapkan oleh Minseok untuknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi momen indah itu berlalu sudah. Tak ada lagi keceriaan, tak ada lagi kehangatan, dan tak ada lagi cinta yang dulu selalu mereka elu-elukan. Yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan dan kepiluan seorang Xi Luhan yang ditinggal pergi oleh kekasih tercintanya. Ya, Minseok memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak dengan alasan yang tak mampu ia lawan, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin.

Luhan ingat betul, kala itu minggu ketiga di bulan Januari, Minseok mendatangi rumahnya dengan kondisi yang kacau. Pandangan matanya kosong dan tak ada lagi sorot penuh keceriaan yang senantiasa berpendar di atas pancaran matanya, bahkan rambut kecokelatannya yang biasa tertata rapi kini terlihat berantakan dan kusut masai. Tanpa mengucapkan salam, Minseok menerobos tubuh jangkung Sehun yang berdiri menyambutnya di depan pintu masuk dengan senyum sumringah. Namun Minseok tidak punya waktu untuk membalas senyumannya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah itu dan―lagi-lagi―menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Luhan tanpa sekalipun harus bersusah payah mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucap salam untuk kekasihnya.

Luhan yang telah mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya selama beberapa hari itu pun tampak terkejut dan hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya saat pintu dibuka dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Di depan pintu, dapat Luhan lihat kekasihnya yang berdiri memegang gagang pintu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia artikan.

Sejujurnya Minseok hampir saja luluh saat melihat kondisi Luhan yang terlihat begitu kelelahan karena harus mengejar deadline. Namun saat ia teringat akan niat awalnya, Minseok pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Seokkie, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Luhan lembut. Ia berusaha membelai pipi sang kekasih, namun Minseok menepis tangannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ujar Minseok datar, namun sebenarnya ia berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Katakanlah."

Minseok menatap lurus ke dalam mata Luhan yang menatapnya penuh kasih, dan saat itulah pertahanannya runtuh. Tubuhnya bergetar dan kedua matanya telah digenangi oleh bulir-bulir kristal bening yang siap luruh kapan pun ia mau, hingga pada akhirnya kini ia tertunduk layu dengan kedua pipi gembulnya yang telah dihiasi oleh jejak aliran sungai kecil. Seharusnya Minseok tahu, ia tak akan pernah menang melawan tatapan mata Luhan yang selalu menghipnotisnya.

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan sendu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan kemudian meraih tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap punggung Minseok dan menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuknya, namun Minseok seolah tak acuh dan masih bertahan dengan tangisnya.

"Katakan padaku, Seokkie. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Luhan lembut tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pelukannya.

Minseok menjauhkan tubuhnya sejenak dari pelukan Luhan dan menatapnya dengan masih berlinangan air mata. "Ibu telah mengetahui tentang hubungan kita, Lu." bisiknya parau.

Luhan nampak terkesiap mendengarnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk kembali bersikap tenang dan berkata, "Lalu?"

"Ibu memaksaku untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan kita, dan ibu akan menjodohkanku dengan gadis pilihannya." ujar Minseok di tengah isak. "Jika tidak, ibu tidak akan menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi."

Luhan terdiam. Pergerakan tangannya yang semula mengusap lembut punggung tangan Minseok pun ikut terhenti. Penjelasan Minseok bagaikan sebuah petir yang menyambarnya di siang hari. Luhan bukanlah seorang pemuda cengeng yang bisa dengan mudahnya meneteskan air matanya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengelak jika ia ingin menangis detik itu juga.

"Tidak, Seokkie. Jangan tinggalkan aku." sergah Luhan cepat. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku jika kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu," Minseok terisak. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan ibuku."

"Seokkie, kumohon..." Luhan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Minseok dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Tetaplah bersamaku..."

Minseok menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku lebih mencintai ibuku." Minseok melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Luhan dan mundur secara perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal..." bisik Minseok lirih sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan figure seorang Xi Luhan yang hanya mematung di tempatnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat ke udara, seolah tak merelakan kepergian kekasih tercintanya.

"Jangan pergi, Seokkie..." bisiknya parau, entah kepada siapa. _"Jangan pergi..."_

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk menatap lantai dengan nanar. Setelah ia meminta Minseok untuk tetap bertahan, tapi pada akhirnya Minseok tetap pergi meninggalkannya. Beginikah akhir yang harus Luhan terima untuk hubungannya yang diawali dengan begitu indah, namun diakhiri dengan penuh kepiluan.

Sontak, sepasang tungkai jenjang Luhan seakan tak sanggup lagi menahan raga. Ia jatuh berlutut ke atas lantai dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan emosi. Setetes air mata yang meluncur anggun melalui sudut matanya seolah berkhianat pada sang Tuan yang telah bersusah payah untuk tak menunjukkan kelemahannya. Isak tangis yang mendesak keluar melalui celah bibir Luhan seakan menjadi tanda kekalahannya. Minseok telah pergi, dan ia tak mampu memintanya untuk kembali.

.

_Dibutuhkan waktu selama hampir setahun terakhir ini bagi Luhan untuk mengukir berbagai macam kenangan manis bersama Minseok, namun hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik bagi Minseok untuk menghancurkan hati Luhan menjadi puing-puing._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_My empty eyes, _

_My two lips that are at a loss for words, _

_My heart stops at your sigh... _

_. _

_60 seconds is all I need for this story_

_You disappeared from my life_

_I didn't hold you back_

_The time that wasn't short _

_You're that kind of person _

_A story that's enough for me _

_I don't need any reasons_

_You clearly sent it_

_You said you were hurting, and I let you go_

_Our last time..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memejamkan matanya seraya kembali menghela nafas panjang. Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak Minseok pergi meninggalkannya. Dan selama itu pula, ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu maupun menerima kabar dari seorang pemuda yang hingga kini masih menempati salah satu tempat kosong di sudut hatinya.

Bagaimana kabar Minseok saat ini? Apakah ia bahagia dengan gadis pilihan ibunya? Mungkinkah jika saat ini mereka telah menikah? Ataukah telah lahir Minseok kecil yang akan mewarisi pipi tembam sang ayah?

_Yeah, mungkin..._

Luhan kembali membuka kedua matanya dan memandang ke arah tempat pemberhentian bus yang kini terlihat sepi―para gadis SMU yang semula memenuhi tempat itu telah pergi dan menyisakan seorang ibu paruh baya yang berteduh di bawah kanopi.

Luhan tersenyum samar dan bersiap untuk kembali mengayunkan tungkai jenjangnya. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah dengan irama santai. Delapan langkah, ia lalui tanpa hambatan. Lima belas langkah, ia sedikit kesulitan untuk melintasi kondisi trotoar yang digenangi oleh air. Dua puluh langkah, Luhan menghentikan sejenak langkahnya saat angin berhembus dengan kencang dan hampir menerbangkan payung hitamnya. Ketika angin mereda dan Luhan hendak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, pergerakannya terhenti saat tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah coffee shop yang ada di seberang jalan.

Sepasang bola matanya bergerak dan membaca dua buah kata bertuliskan 'XIUMIN Coffee' yang ditempelkan di atas permukaan kaca bening bangunan itu. Namun bukan hal itu yang berhasil menyita atensinya. Melainkan figure seorang pria bertubuh pendek yang kini berdiri di tepian kanopi yang ada di sana, dengan sebelah tangannya yang terulur ke depan dan menampung tetes demi tetes air hujan yang jatuh membasahi tangannya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum yang begitu menawan di atas wajah tampannya. Ternyata selama ini dia ada di sini, di tempat ini. Tempat yang seringkali ia lewati saat hujan turun membasahi bumi, dan tempat ini hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumahnya. Cukup lama Luhan memandangi pria yang ada di hadapannya dalam diam, namun matanya tak pernah luput dari setiap pergerakan kecil pria itu. Saat ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan bermain dengan tetesan hujan, saat ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ketika tetesan air semakin lebat menggelitik telapak tangannya, dan saat ia menggerutu karena kemejanya yang kini basah terciprat air, semuanya masih terlihat sama. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Luhan melihat pria itu empat tahun yang lalu.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, Luhan kembali mengayunkan tungkai jenjangnya dengan perlahan dan melangkah mendekati pria itu. Mungkin Luhan tidak akan bisa membersihkan sebuah kaset yang telah usang, tapi itu bukan berarti ia tak bisa memutarnya untuk sekali lagi, sebelum kaset itu rusak karena terbengkalai ataupun hilang terbawa arus waktu. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pria itu dan mengulurkan payungnya ke depan, menaungi telapak tangan pria itu yang terbuka menghadap sang langit. Seperti halnya yang terjadi empat tahun lalu, pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, hingga kemudian menatap lurus ke dalam sepasang hazel bening milik Luhan yang tak dapat lagi ia jumpai selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Sepasang obsidian bening pria itu melebar dan tanpa sadar ia memekik, "Luhan!"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi reaksi pria itu dan berkata, "Senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi... Seokkie."

Dan sedetik setelahnya, pria itu―yang tak lain merupakan seorang Kim Minseok―segera menghamburkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Payung hitam yang semula berada di dalam cengkeraman tangan kiri Luhan kini telah jatuh ke atas trotoar, seiring dengan pergerakan kedua tangannya yang kini membalas pelukan Minseok.

Tuhan... Betapa Luhan sangat merindukannya. Minseok-nya, kekasihnya. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan keadaannya yang kini telah dibasahi oleh rinai hujan bersama separuh hatinya yang telah kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

.

_Luhan sempat nyaris membenci hujan selama tiga tahun terakhir, namun hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik bagi Luhan untuk kembali berdamai dengan hujan._

.

Hujan yang mempertemukan Luhan dengan Minseok untuk pertama kalinya. Hujan pula yang mempertemukan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kini, mereka kembali dipertemukan oleh hujan setelah sempat terpisah selama tiga tahun lamanya. Sanggupkah jika mereka membenci hujan?

Mungkin tidak...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meletakkan cangkir minumannya di atas meja dan kembali menatap Minseok yang terduduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Minseok ikut meletakkan cangkir minumannya dan memandang ke arah Luhan. "Ada beberapa waktu di mana aku berada dalam masa-masa yang cukup sulit, tapi untuk saat ini, kau membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik." Minseok tersenyum ke arah Luhan, yang kemudian membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Luhan tulus. "Lalu bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Raut wajah Minseok segera berubah detik itu juga saat ibunya kembali disebut. Senyuman yang semula menghiasi wajahnya perlahan mulai memudar dan tergantikan oleh kehampaan.

"I-ibu... Ibu meninggal satu tahun yang lalu," ucap Minseok lirih. "Ibu dan ayah tiriku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas sepulang dari Busan. Ayah meninggal di tempat, dan ibu sempat koma selama dua minggu sampai akhirnya ibu ikut pergi menyusul ayah."

"Seokkie, maafkan aku..." ujar Luhan bersimpati. "Maaf, karena aku tidak ada di sisimu saat kau menghadapi masa-masa sulitmu."

Minseok tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu."

"Tanpa kau meminta maaf pun aku sudah memaafkanmu lebih dulu." sahut Luhan seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Minseok dengan sayang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu? Apa kalian... sudah menikah?"

"Menikah?" tanya Minseok yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Luhan yang harap-harap cemas menanti jawabannya. Tapi hal itu nyatanya justru membuat Minseok tertawa geli karena melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tampak seperti seorang siswa yang takut menerima nilai jelek di dalam rapornya.

"Seokkie-ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" tegur Luhan yang merasa sedikit kesal karena Minseok mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak menikah dengannya, atau dengan siapapun." ucap Minseok sesaat setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. "Kami memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami, tak lama setelah ibu meninggal." lanjut Minseok yang ia tutup dengan senyuman lembut.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan―dengan terang-terangan―menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar penjelasan Minseok. Dan alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, Luhan hanya mengangguk affirmatif seraya mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ia tempati bersama Minseok saat ini. Sebuah ruangan berukuran cukup luas yang menjadi ruang kerja Minseok di lantai atas XIUMIN Coffee.

"Jadi ini coffee shop milikmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Eum, ya. Ayah tiriku meninggalkan warisan yang cukup banyak untukku." jelas Minseok. "Dan seperti yang kau tahu, sejak dulu aku sangat ingin membangun coffee shop milikku sendiri. Karena itulah aku kemudian membeli ruko ini, mengubahnya menjadi coffee shop yang nyaman untuk anak-anak muda, dan menamainya dengan XIUMIN."

"Hei, aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya apa arti dari nama XIUMIN yang kau pilih?" tanya Luhan yang kini menatap Minseok penuh minat.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Memangnya apa?"

Minseok menghela nafasnya sejenak sembari menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih merapat dengan Luhan, yang kemudian segera merangkul pundaknya. "XIUMIN itu gabungan dari nama kita berdua. Xiu untuk Xi Luhan, dan Min untuk Minseok. Bagaimana kedengarannya?" tanya Minseok seraya memperlihatkan cengirannya yang sudah lama tak dapat dilihat oleh Luhan.

"Xiumin, eoh? Itu terdengar sangat menggelikan." gurau Luhan sembari tertawa. "Tapi aku menyukainya. Apa itu artinya aku masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk kembali bersamamu?" lanjut Luhan sesaat setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Apakah aku masih harus menjawabnya sementara kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan?"

"Kurasa tidak," gumam Luhan sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Minseok yang kini terlihat tirus dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Seokkie. Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Berjanjilah..."

"Aku berjanji, Lu." bisik Minseok. "Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah di dalam dirinya saat mendengar janji Minseok untuknya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Luhan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada paras Minseok guna mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Minseok yang mengerti pun segera memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir Luhan telah mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya. Luhan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di atas pinggang Minseok dan ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan lembutnya bibir Minseok yang tengah ia sesap rasa manisnya. Bahkan bibir itu terasa begitu manis jika dibandingkan dengan madu terbaik sekalipun.

.

_Dibutuhkan waktu selama tiga tahun bagi Luhan untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Namun hanya dibutuhkan waktu sebanyak enam puluh detik bagi Minseok untuk kembali menyatukan hati Luhan seperti sedia kala._

_Hanya Minseok, bukan yang lain._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**++_FIN_++**

* * *

**Wew~ Akhirnya selesai juga ... XD**

**Gimana? Apakah ff ini berakhir sesuai dengan keinginan kalian?**

**Hm, sebelumnya aul mau ngasih tau dulu, untuk part tentang filosofi dari sepotong kuku, aul nggak tau sebenernya itu beneran ada apa ngga. Soalnya itu murni hasil pemikiran aul sendiri waktu lagi potong kuku tiga hari yang lalu .. XD**

**Hahaha...**

**Trus juga adegan yang waktu Luhan minjem hape Minseok trus dia nyimpen nomer dia sendiri, ini pengalaman pribadi sebenernya. :D**

**Dulu pernah juga ada cowok yang kaya gitu ke aul .. XD**

***malah curcol***

**Ya sudahlah, cukup sekian aja dari aul.**

**Kurang lebihnya, mohon dimaafkan. :)**

**Terima kasih telah berkunjung~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21 November 2013,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
